inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Breaking the Ice
"Breaking the Ice" is the first episode of second season of Inanimate Insanity II, released on April 2nd, 2013. Before Team Captain Challenge The episode begins as OJ walks to Hotel OJ, his winning hotel, with a bag of groceries. Inside, it is shown that the entire cast (excluding Taco, Bow and Balloon) are partying, when Apple then exclaims to OJ how happy she was to not to be in Idiotic Island after he rescued her. OJ says he was glad the million was put to something for all of them. Marshmallow said she'd enjoy it if Apple was still fine, causing Apple to angrily throw a glass at her, and then light a match to engulf Marshmallow in a fire. OJ scolded Apple, reminding her that he has told her several times not to light fires in the hotel, much to Lightbulb's dismay, also noting that there is no graffiti allowed, intending Balloon, who was spray painting crude graffiti of OJ on the wall. Pickle and Knife are seen playing video games, although Knife ends up killing Pickle's character within the game. Balloon, who had fled outside of the hotel, then knocked on the door, but was reminded again by OJ that he was not allowed in the hotel. Baseball is then seen next to Lightbulb, warning her to stop after eating around 50 cookies, when she corrects him saying she ate 53, but interrupts her sentence as her mouth fills with vomit. The shot changes to Salt running on a treadmill, and Pepper, who was supposedly keeping the time, when Lightbulb is heard vomiting on Baseball in the background, distracting Salt, who then decides to get a cookie, but is stopped by a vomit covered Baseball. The next morning, Nickel brings in the mail, which includes another letter from Taco, as indicated by Knife. Pickle, in disgust, tells Knife to throw away the letter. A sound is heard in the distance, as a plane begins nearing the hotel. After some gender induced arguments, the group then exits the hotel, where they witness MePhone4 jumping out of the plane, only to land on the ground violently, along with a lately deployed parachute. MePhone4 greets the group, compliments OJ on his hotel, but then announces that since the last season, Adam had promised MePhone4 a new assistant for the second season, and was told to meet him at Hotel OJ. Suddenly, a loud voice his heard, as Toilet enters the scene, asking if there is a "Mr. Phone" around, indicating the horrified MePhone4, who proceeds to call Adam and question Toilet. Adam reveals that he couldn't find any other assistant for MePhone4, and then quickly hangs up. Paper then asks why MePhone4 had returned, who then reminds everyone that it had been two years since Inanimate Insanity was released, and then revealed that the second season was taking place right on the property of Hotel OJ. All of a sudden, the previously seen plane crashes into Hotel OJ, causing OJ to crack and shatter in awe. A trapdoor opens in the airplane, making several characters fall out and land in a pile, as MePhone4 reveals that they are the Season 2 Contestants. After Lightbulb complains about them being replaced in disbelief, Cherries and Cheesy, two new contestants, take this offensively, causing Cheesy to crack a joke on Lightbulb. MePhone4 then announces that 7 (actually 8) Season 1 contestants would also join randomly by chance, via slot machine. Toilet then offers to help pull the lever and operate the slot machine, but is sent off by MePhone4 to collect wires. MePhone4 then pulls the lever, as the slot machine whirls and lands on Paintbrush, who is quickly kicked off screen after he/she attempts to ask a question. As the lever is pulled again, Lightbulb desperately hopes it lands on her, but to her dismay, it lands on Knife. The lever is pulled again, Lightbulb then repeats herself, as reminded by Nickel, who is also chosen to compete in the next season. The lever is pulled, and once again, Lightbulb begins to plead, but is slapped by Balloon, only for the slot machine to land on Lightbulb, who is filled with glee. In a change of events, Bow is chosen by the slot machine, much to the horror of MePhone4, who then reminds himself that she is dead, and nonchalantly carries on. Balloon is then chosen by the slot machine, saying his first new and un-recycled line (since One-Shot Wonder), shocking everyone, including Salt, who reminds him that he is universally hated, even by Toilet, who returns with the wires and screams at Balloon in hatred. Marshmallow and Apple are then chosen back to back, as Apple wanted to quit to due Marshmallow, but was not allowed. The final spot was announced, which is taken by Baseball, happily exclaiming his new chance to compete, as he didn't do much in the previous season. Transcript shown here: Breaking the Ice/Transcript Contestants Season 1's Returning Contestants: *Paintbrush *Knife *Nickel *Lightbulb *Balloon *Marshmallow *Apple *Baseball Premiering Season 2 Contestants: *Cherries *Cheesy *Fan *Test Tube *Trophy *Microphone *Suitcase *Tissues *Soap *Yin-Yang *Box Team Captain Challenge: Ice-Breaker The first individual challenge of the new season was an all-out brawl on the Gladstonian Glacier, the only goal was to be the last object standing. However, MePhone 4 let two contestants win (Lightbulb and Baseball) since the ice was broken, thus finishing the challenge. Challenge Breakdown Team Selection The teams were not picked by the captains themselves, but rather assigned to them in concordance with the contestants' elimination order in the previous challenge. Those that placed with an odd number (i.e 3rd, 5th, 7th, etc.) were on Baseball's team, and those that placed with an even number were placed on Lightbulb's team, thus making the teams: The Bright Lights: *Lightbulb (Team Captain) *Cherries *Paintbrush *Marshmallow *Fan *Apple *Tissues *Test Tube *Yin-Yang The Grand Slams: *Baseball (Team Captain) *Microphone *Suitcase *Knife *Nickel *Box *Cheesy *Trophy *Soap *Balloon Team Challenge: A Friendly Game Of Dodgeball The first team challenge of the season was a simple game of dodgeball, no special rules were applied. Winner: The Grand Slams Challenge Breakdown * The object throwing the ball was off screen ** Eliminations within a team Voting The Bright Lights lost the team challenge. No individual immunites were handed out, meaning that all 9 members of the Bright Lights were vulnerable and able to be eliminated by public vote on Inanimate Insanity's official website. The public vote ended on April 8th, 2013, and the results will be shown in Episode 2. Trivia *Knife and Pickle were seen at Hotel OJ playing the Wii *This is the first episode where... **...the initial teams were not selected by captains. **...Toilet, the non-contestant and assistant of MePhone4 debuts. **...eleven new contestants debut. **...we hear from Adam in season 2. **...a contestant has no facial features or limbs. **...the new method of online voting at the Inanimate Insanity website is used. **...OJ and Taco don't compete in the episode. **...a contestant curse majorly, as seen when his only voice clip is reversed, he says, "You reversed this clip didn't you mother f*****" **a contestant had a new voice actor **Balloon had a new line since Episode 4. Example: "Yes, I can't believe it!" *Toilet is the fourth character to have an accent (Cockney-esque), after (1st) MePhone4S' thick Schwarzenegger-esque accent, (2nd) Taco's hidden British accent, and (3rd) Yin's faint Italian accent. *As it stands in this season, Balloon has the worst challenge record in Inanimate Insanity history, being the first eliminated 100% of the time so far. (See more information on challenge rankings here) *Various gags continue, Lightbulb says "OMGA", while Paintbrush asks a question which dosen't get answered. (See Season 2 Continuity) *In the dodgeball contest, when Microphone screamed and threw the balls up, Tissues didn't cover his ears. **Neither did Cherries. *When Trophy says to everyone to give him the balls, Cheesy says "You'd like that, wouldn't you?". Cheesy thinks Trophy is being inappropriate, this can be shown that Cheesy is saying it because Microphone scolds him. * This is the first episode to be animated by Adobe Studio. Goofs *Pickle and Knife swap places on the couch at 0:36 and 1:08. However, they may have switched during OJ and Apple's conversation. *At 0:36 there is a random game controller on top of Pickle. *After OJ places his groceries down, they disappear after the shot changes to a close up. *When OJ and Apple are in the middle of talking about her being rescued from Idiotic Island, the background mysteriously moves. *When OJ's hotel is seen it's surrounding two orange trees but later it is surrounded by three *When OJ cracks, he doesn't break along his crack lines. *The door seems to pass through OJ when he opens it at 1:17, most likely to keep the animation smooth and not awkward or choppy. *When OJ shatters in shock, the orange juice in him vanishes. However, moments later, it is shown in a puddle under his remains. * MePhone says 7 original contestants will join season 2, but instead 8 did, as Baseball was the 8th object to join. * When MePhone revives OJ, there is no icon for Baseball. Also there's an icon for Bow, meaning Bow seems like she can be revived. ** However, this was contrasted in A Kick in the Right Direction , where MePhone says he can't revive Bow because she died while he was dead, so he didn't get the message to be able to revive her. *Soap and Yin-Yang's challenge places are swapped. *In the credits, Adam spelled the name of Soap's voice actor, Kacie, as Casey. **This may be an intended pun. *During the selection of which original contestants were to join Season 2, OJ breaks, repairs himself, and then is claimed by Paper to be dead again. (Cite video at top of page at 3:32, 4:01, and 5:58) *At﻿ 7:30, one of the Cherries doesn't have eyes. *When glacier breaks, Lightbulb says she can't reach, so is she telling us she can't jump? In that case, she truly isn't very bright. *When Knife punched Trophy into the water, he curved his arm down, yet Trophy still flew into the water. *When Knife got hit by a dodgeball, he was behind Microphone but the dodgeball flew in front of her. Cat [[Category:Season 2 Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes Category:Viewers Vote Category:Non-Merged Episodes [[Category:Non Elimination Episode